Oscuridad Perpetua: despedidas y reencuentros
by GoldMarauder
Summary: Molly parecía ser una chica ordinaria, aunque realmente era extraordinaria: tenía el don de leer las mentes y los sentimientos. Sabe que su poder es valioso, es lo que los vampiros que la adoptaron le dijeron todo el tiempo. No puede decidir: debe unirse a ellos. Quiere hacerlo, hasta que descubre secretos que la hacen cambiar de parecer. Sherlolly AU (summary completo adentro)
1. Prólogo: El primer adiós

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de los muy conocidos libros del detective inglés, Sherlock Holmes, nacieron en la genial mente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y le pertenecen a él y solo a él. Sin embargo, como esta historia toma algunas características de personalidad y trama de la versión contemporánea producida por la BBC, debo dar crédito a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Aquí, solo me pertenecen algunas pizcas. Y ya, basta de sonar tan formal.

**Summary:** Molly Hooper aparentaba ser una chica ordinaria, aunque no lo era, y Jim Moriarty lo sabía. Era extraordinaria, razón por la que estaba cerca de ella; quería descubrir sus secretos, volverla transparente como el agua, pero no pudo hacerlo. Ella era su excepción. ¿Por qué? Porque Molly era especialista en decir mentiras. Además, tenía un don: podía leer mentes y sentimientos. Y en algún momento, su don sería incluso más poderoso. No tenía opción. Debía unirse al ejército de un grupo de vampiros poderosos, volverse una no-muerta. La idea la emocionaba, estaba desesperada por alcanzar la inmortalidad, hasta que encontró la respuesta a las preguntas que se había hecho desde que era pequeña: ¿quién asesinó a su madre?, ¿por qué los vampiros la adoptaron?, y sobre todo, ¿por qué tenía extrañas pesadillas la mayoría del tiempo? ¿Por qué ese hombre, alto y delgado, misterios y hermoso, aparecía en ellas?

Universo alternativo en el que Sherlock y algunos otros personajes son vampiros. También implica la resurrección, el propósito del destino. Es completamente diferente a todo lo que he escrito. Espero que les guste.

**Nota del Autor:** ¡Hola a todos! Volví con una nueva historia de Sherlock y Molly, ¡porque los amo, juntitos y enamorados! Creo que esta vez me estoy emocionando mucho más, y también, estoy tratando de hacer la trama un poquito más compleja. Solo espero que logren entender algo y que les guste. Gracias por darle la oportunidad (si es que lo hacen; a lo mejor estoy _hablando_ sola). No estoy muy segura, pero por si ocurre, les aviso que esta historia podría contar con referencias a parejas homosexuales, aunque no contará con material descriptivo respecto a situaciones sexuales entre personas del mismo sexo. Pero sí entre nuestra pareja protagonista : )

* * *

**OSCURIDAD PERPETUA**

{ Despedidas y reencuentros }

**Oscuridad. **

(Del lat._ "obscurĭtas, —ātis"_).

1. f. Falta de luz para percibir las cosas.

**Perpetuo, tua**.

(Del lat. _perpetûus_)

1. adj. Que dura y permanece para siempre.

_"Todo está bien, porque la luz retorna y el eclipse no produce una noche perpetua. El amanecer y la resurrección son sinónimos. La reaparición de la luz es lo mismo que la supervivencia del alma." __—_**Victor Hugo**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**{ El primer adiós }**

Molly Hooper se removió en su cama y gimió. Debía despertar.

_¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡No es real!_

Trató de abrir los ojos, de mover las piernas y los brazos, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo en su pesadilla, aunque en la realidad sí pudo. En el sueño, sus manos estaban atadas, con cadenas, a un poste, detrás de su espalda. Sus piernas y tobillos también fueron capturados, atados. Y las llamas, _¡Dios!_, las llamas eran lo peor.

_—__¡Milou! ¡MILOU! —gritó un hombre. Se deshizo de quien lo intentaba someter y corrió hacia las llamas gigantescas. Todo estaba iluminado por el fuego. El fuego en el que Molly, ¡no!, Milou, estaba. _

_Milou no dejó de chillar al sentir el contacto de las llamas. "Dios, ¡por favor!" rogó mentalmente. "Que se detenga." _

_—__¡Milou! —sollozó el hombre. Ahora Molly pudo ver su rostro, dorado y lleno de dolor, solo por un segundo. Sus rasgos se le quedaron adheridos a su mente. Lo conocía, de algún momento pasado en su vida, aunque no recordaba quién era. Milou lo amaba. Desesperado, él rodeó su cuerpo e intentó subir a la tarima en la que estaba atada. _

_—__¡Te salvaré!_

_—__¡No! —gritó Milou. No podía permitir que él muriera. —Volveré a ti. Amor, volveré a ti —sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, evaporándose al instante. Ojalá el fuego consumiera su carne más rápido, ojalá esta tortura acabara. —¡No lo hagas!_

_—__¡No te dejaré! —gruñó él. _

_—__No, no, no —murmuró Molly, en el cuerpo de Milou. —¡Tienes que hacerlo!_

_El olor a piel, _su piel_, quemada, fue horrible. Él también pudo olerlo. _

_—__¡Debemos irnos! —dijo otra voz masculina. Molly pudo sentir que la conocía, pero no logró identificarla ni tampoco pudo ver su rostro. —¡Vienen por nosotros!_

_—__¡No me importa! —gritó el hombre y gimió de dolor cuando atravesó las llamas. _

_—__¡Déjeme hacerlo! ¡Déjeme hacerlo! —el otro hombre rogó. ¿Moriría en su lugar? Definitivamente. _

_—__¡Váyanse! —gritó Milou. —¡Si me amas, vete! ¡VETE! —pudo ver las antorchas en la oscuridad. Dios, si él no moría intentando salvarla, lo haría a manos del cazador del pueblo. _

_—__¡Milou! _

_—__¡Por favor! —el otro hombre estaba desesperado. Su lealtad le impedía abandonarlo a pesar de saber lo que les esperaba si no se marchaban ya. Milou continuó gimiendo, igual que su amante. El dolor ya la estaba venciendo. Podía deslizarse en la oscuridad. Ya no sentía los movimientos de las manos de él, intentando arrancar las cadenas de sus tobillos. Sus manos estaban libres ya, pero no podía hacer nada. No tenía tanta fuerza como él. O como había tenido, pues ya estaba demasiado débil por el fuego. También moría._

_—__Nuestro destino —se esforzó por decir, su voz temblorosa y llorosa, —es estar juntos. ¡Encontraré el camino, amor, para volver a ti! ¡Haz una última cosa por mí! ¡Sálvate! ¡Vete! ¡Estaremos juntos otra vez! ¡Lo juro! ¡Vete! ¡VETE!_

_No pudo luchar más contra la oscuridad. Se dejó caer, hundir, ahogar en ella. El fuego ya no la dañaba, ya no sentía dolor corporal ni espiritual. Sabía, que un día regresaría a él, a su destino._

Molly se despertó llorando, sus lágrimas mojando su rostro. No había fuego que las evaporara en su habitación. No había luz.

Por alguna razón extraña, se sintió tan triste, adolorida y sola, como el amante de Milou al dejarla en la hoguera. Rompió en llanto sin detenerse a encontrarle sentido a su dolor. La pesadilla era demasiado real, como todas las que tenía. _Dios_, ojalá se terminaran cuando dejara la vida humana.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **Si se lo están preguntando, sí... Milou es Molly. ¡Hasta investigación de nombres similares hice! No estoy segura de qué tipo de vampiros serán los de esta historia. Lo que sí sé es que no brillarán a los rayos del sol. Y no sé porqué puse esas definiciones (de la RAE). Supongo que intento imponer un estilo, o algo así... Debo caer con estilo, como Sherlock hizo por John ; )


	2. El velo que se desvaneció

**Capítulo 1**

**{ El velo que se desvaneció }**

Si a los compañeros universitarios de Molly Hooper les preguntaran qué opinaban de ella, dirían que era la chica más normal de la escuela. Si les pidieran que la describieran con tres palabras, probablemente responderían "libros", "laboratorio" y "Jim". Pero si a Jim Moriarty le preguntaran lo mismo, diría que ella era la chica más intrigante de todo el mundo; y respondería "inteligente", "mentirosa" y "antídoto". No había duda que Molly era la única que se merecía su atención, cosa que nunca pensó poder ofrecer a nadie. Jim necesitaba a Molly como nunca pensó necesitar a nadie. Y no es que lo hiciera en un plan afectivo, no. La necesitaba simplemente porque era una distracción.

En días como ése, cuando finalizaba e iniciaba una nueva estación, Jim se preguntaba por qué Molly no confiaba en él. Se fastidiaba un poco de sus mentiras y sobretodo, de su propia atracción por lo que ella había representado para él en un principio: un misterio. No podía negar que su proximidad hacia ella nació como un pasatiempo, como un antídoto a su aburrimiento. En la universidad, a pesar de que muchos estaban allí porque realmente deseaban estarlo, todos eran aburridos. Todos eran tan patéticos e idiotas, claros como el agua cristalina de una isla virgen caribeña; no había diversión en observarlos si eran tan simples. Pero Molly no era así.

Jim vio algo en ella que lo hizo acercarse una tarde de otoño, cuando las clases no tenían mucho de haber empezado, para preguntarle acerca de una clase. No necesitaba información. Necesitaba un antídoto para erradicar la monotonía de su nueva vida universitaria y Molly se lo había dado desde el primer momento. Desafortunadamente, pensaba Jim en ocasiones, su interés egoísta encontró la forma de volverse obsesivo. Era algo extraño e incomprensible. Se sentía atado a ella por alguna razón sobrenatural. Necesitaba entenderla, volverla transparente como el cristal, pero no podía. Aún no.

Jim creía que Molly lo consideraba un amigo y que ella creía que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos. Aunque quizá no. Si lo considerara un verdadero amigo, ya habría dicho algo. Los amigos confiaban los unos en otros, ¿no? ¿Cómo podía saberlo si jamás había tenido amigos? Era lo que aparecía en las películas que Molly le había obligado a ver. Mierda, a veces se preguntaba por qué estaba con ella todo el tiempo. Aún le parecía intrigante, pero odiaba tener que fingir ser dulce y no encontrar una forma de divertirse insultando a los demás. Ella ya no le permitía hacer esas cosas. Era diferente a él y no le revelaba sus secretos consciente ni inconscientemente, y sin embargo, no podía decirle adiós. La necesitaba, de una forma rara y extraña.

—Estás muy pensativa hoy —murmuró, encerrando sus pensamientos muy al fondo de su cerebro. —No has hablado conmigo en todo el día.

—Estoy nerviosa por el viaje —Molly se incorporó sobre sus codos, del suelo cubierto de pasto verde, en el que se encontraba recostada. Estaba un poco extraña, como siempre que debía marcharse.

—Viajas constantemente —ahí estaban las mentiras otra vez. Claramente no pensaba en el viaje.

—Intento recordar si no olvidé empacar algo.

—Estás demasiado concentrada como para pensar en eso —replicó. ¿Por qué no podía decirle ya lo que realmente sucedía?

—Hmmmm —fue su respuesta. Ella continuó con los ojos cerrados, absorbiendo los extraños primeros rayos de sol. Generalmente no había sol en el primer día de la primavera.

Jim puso los ojos en blanco y rodó sobre su estómago. Ya estaba harto de aprovechar el sol, de acompañar a Molly a recostarse en el pasto. ¿Desde cuándo lo hacía? ¿Cómo fue que dejó que aquello pasara? Mierda. Quizá todo ese asunto de sentirse atraído por sus secretos ya no tenía sentido. Nunca había tardado tanto tiempo en revelar los secretos de alguien. Estaba aburrido. La vida era aburrida. Y Molly también. Quizá solo estaba con ella todo el tiempo porque no podía darse por vencido; una chica patética como Molly no podía vencerlo. Debía revelarla, volverla transparente como el agua de la piscina en la que había asesinado a aquel chico...

Molly lo miró a los ojos y rápidamente desvió la mirada. Lo que escuchó, no le gustó.

—Sé que no me estás diciendo la verdad —dijo Jim.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Molly se impulsó hasta quedar sentada sobre el pasto. Empezó a enredar una fina hojita verde en su dedo y jaló fuerte, arrancándola, tratando de volver a tejer el velo que había dejado caer.

Jim la observó: su cabello castaño ondeaba en la casi inexistente brisa y sus ojos estaban solo prestaban atención al pasto. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos otra vez y Jim ya no lo soportaba.

—No quieres decirme la verdad —gruñó. —¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo, Molly?

—¿Qué es lo que no te estoy diciendo? —preguntó ella, sin mirarlo. —¿Qué es lo que tú no me has dicho? ¡No voy a contarte toda mi maldita vida! ¡Tú tampoco los has hecho!

Estaba enojada ahora. Su ceño fruncido, sus ojos sin hacer contacto con los de Jim.

—No tienes que decirme todo. Solo quiero que confíes en mí —si Molly lo hacía, entonces no había nada de emoción en ello. ¿Cómo averiguarlo por su cuenta? Ella sabía cómo esconder la verdad demasiado bien, de lo contrario habría averiguado todo en unos cuantos días y no estaría despatarrado allí.

—Confío en ti, Jim —susurró Molly. _Confiaba_, quiso decir. —Mira, no voy a ir a la clase del señor Cliff. Mejor me voy ya.

—Ya no sé quién eres —Jim se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y luego se levantó por completo. —Dices que confías en mí, pero no eres sincera conmigo.

—Nos vemos luego —no esperó la mano de Jim para pararse. Él no la ofreció, de todas formas. —Adiós, Jim —murmuró. Lo abrazó fugazmente, temerosa. ¿Quién era ese chico? Definitivamente, alguien desconocido. —Te quiero.

Molly comenzó a dar zancadas, atravesando el patio de la universidad, esquivando a los estudiantes que también disfrutaban de los rayos del sol. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba? Y lo estaba desperdiciando. Debía despedirse correctamente de Jim Moriarty, solo por si acaso, aunque su verdadero yo estuviese emergiendo con más frecuencia. Se sintió triste de haber sentido, casi vivido, el pensamiento de Jim. Aquel chico ahogado..._ ¿Quién es James Moriarty? _Sabía que era inteligente, un genio de la planeación, sigiloso como una serpiente, controlador como una araña que teje su tela con precisión y ventaja. ¿Pero un asesino? No. Por eso no lo había mirado a los ojos. Si lo hubiese hecho se habría ahogado en el recuerdo: podría ver a Jim cometiendo ese crimen, ver y sentir lo que sintió, ser Jim.

La sola idea la aterró. Le preguntó, sin embargo, _"¿En qué estás pensando, Jim?"_. Por supuesto que no había obtenido respuesta alguna, ni de sus labios ni de su mente. El verdadero Jim, ése que pensó que no podía existir, estaba enterrado muy en el fondo, aunque salía de vez en cuando a respirar, sobretodo cuando ella perdía la concentración y dejaba vulnerable al velo que tanto deseaba mantener. Podían ser recuerdos o pensamientos, fantasías, ideas; la parte oscura de Jim encontraba la manera de surgir.

Molly cerró los ojos cuando llegó al borde del patio. Caminó rápidamente, huyendo de él, tratando de no pensar en lo que había escuchado. No deseaba conocer los secretos de su amigo. Generalmente las personas tenían secretos como pensamientos suicidas, fantasías sexuales extrañas, infidelidades, hipocresía, aburrimiento; incluso leyó a personas que habían cometido incesto o que conocían fantasmas o criaturas sobrenaturales. Si no hubiese vivido de la forma en que vivió hasta ese momento, no lo habría creído. Aunque, pensándolo bien, lo anormal era poder leer mentes; y su don, su bendición, se desarrolló tanto que ahora podía vivir los recuerdos también. Si seguía creciendo, entonces podría llegar a hacer cosas más grandes: quizá cambiar pensamientos o borrar y añadir recuerdos. No lo sabía. Por eso se marchaba temprano, para tomar un tren y consultar a quienes sí lo sabían. Era algo bueno y malo, eso de leer a las personas. Con Jim, por ejemplo, había visto señales, pequeños pensamientos e ideas psicópatas, pero no quiso prestarles atención. _Dios, qué estúpida. _

Cuando llegó a su edificio, subió las escaleras con más rapidez de la que su cuerpo humano era capaz. Quitó la mochila que colgaba sobre su espalda y abrió el bolsillo más pequeño para sacar sus llaves. Abrió la puerta y cerró sin soltar el picaporte, pero un pie se atravesó en medio. Molly gritó de terror.

—¡Jim!

—¿A dónde vas, Molly? —Miró directamente a sus ojos. Error.

James era una mezcla extraña: enojo, desesperación, odio, cariño, traición, coraje, determinación... Y todo por ella. Molly debía aplaudirle porque había hecho una magnífica actuación, omitiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos y pensamientos cuando estaba cerca y desconcentrada. Ahora podía verlo.

Él la obligó a caminar hacia atrás, sin darle una orden ni tocarla, hasta que su espalda pegó con la pared.

—¡¿A dónde vas, Molly?! —James golpeó la pared con su puño izquierdo, rozando su oreja. —¡DIME!

—Con mis padres —susurró ella.

—¿Por qué no puedes visitarlos en vacaciones como una estudiante normal? No falta mucho para nuestro descanso de primavera.

—No estarán en vacaciones —era la historia que inventó para esta ocasión. Cada vez que debía salir de la ciudad sin poder evitar que se notara su ausencia, inventaba una historia.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió, sonriendo.

—Porque estarán ocupados con sus viajes de negocios.

—Esa es una mentira —dijo él y se alejó de ella.

—¿Por qué no me has invitado a tu casa?

—Mis padres pensarían que tenemos algo y... Ya sabes que son muy anticuados.

—Quiero ir contigo, ahora.

—Pero, Jim... —a Molly no se le ocurrió qué más decir. —No quiero que vengas —soltó. Era verdad. Justo en ese momento ni siquiera tenía ganas de verlo. Era un asesino. Un mentiroso.

—Sé que no tienes padres.

—No digas tonte...

—No me mientas, Molly Hooper.

—James...

—Si no puedes confiar en mí, entonces no podemos ser amigos.

Deseó que las palabras de Jim no le dolieran. A pesar de saber quién era él, de conocer algunos de sus pensamientos retorcidos, Molly no pudo deshacerse de sus sentimientos tan fácilmente. Durante los casi dos años en los que habían sido amigos, intentó no conocer cada detalle de Jim. Era mejor así, menos extraño y más normal. Solo cuando no estaba concentrada o cuando las emociones y pensamientos de su amigo eran realmente fuertes, su mente absorbía un poco de él. Jim la apreciaba, la necesitaba para controlarse; a veces se fastidiaba de ella y deseaba estar solo, pero eso era algo que todos sentían. Y cuando pensaba en hacer alguna broma cruel o se sentía aburrido y fantaseaba con asesinar a alguien, Molly se decía que no había nada malo en ellos porque eran solo pensamientos. Jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así. Jim no podía hacerlo. Pero él pensó en su primer homicidio, no tenía forma de saber que ella podía escucharlo... Y si lo escuchó, fue porque estaba desconcentrada, pensando en cómo decirle adiós para siempre, solo por si acaso no regresaba.

—¿Crees que soy estúpido, Molly? No me trago tus mentiras como todos los demás. Sé que tu madre murió frente a ti cuando tenías seis. Sé que dijiste que un hombre mordió a tu madre en el cuello y bebió su sangre.

—¡Jim! —rogó. Con sus palabras, los recuerdos revivieron. —¡Jim! ¡Jim!

—Sé que estuviste en un hospital psiquiátrico porque pensaron que te estabas volviendo loca. ¡No tienes familia, Molly! Por eso casi no hablas de ellos. No hablas de ti. No tienes recuerdos familiares como los demás. Así que, dime, ¿a dónde vas cada solsticio?

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Internet —Jim sonrió. Molly asintió lentamente. Por supuesto, era bueno en la informática. —¿Sabes que tu dramática historia está en un montón de páginas acerca de vampiros y cosas sobrenaturales?

Molly negó. Sus labios temblaban. Las palabras de Jim revivieron lo que tanto deseaba borrar, lo que la despertaba la mayoría de las noches.

—Solo un clic, Molly. Solo un clic y averigüé todas tus mentiras. Pero hay algo que no me has dicho aún... No —James chasqueó la lengua y volvió a atraparla entre la pared y su cuerpo. Respiró cerca de ella, dejándola sin opciones; Molly respiró su aliento. Jim estaba cerca de ella, casi adherido, pero no había romance ni lujuria en ello. A él solo le importaba su juego. Necesitaba conocer sus secretos. Tomó su rostro con sus manos y acarició sus mejillas con ambos pulgares. —Linda, dulce Molly. No eres tan inocente como todos piensan que eres. No.

—Por favor.

—¿Estás cogiendo con un viejo millonario? ¿Con alguien del gobierno? Nadie pagaría tu educación universitaria solo porque sí, sin pedir nada a cambio. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Molly Hooper?

—¡No es asunto tuyo! —gritó ella. —¿Qué quieres de mí, Jim? —él la soltó. Molly se relajó solo un poco.

—Quiero la verdad, pero no tienes que decírmela —canturreó. Eso era incluso aún más aterrador. Era tan cambiante. —La descubriré por mi cuenta.

—Vete a la mierda, James.

—Me gustas —susurró él, se acercó a ella y rió en su oído. —No te creas tan importante, Molly. No creas que esto está relacionado con nuestra amistad.

—Creo que realmente nunca fuimos amigos —replicó Molly. —Considera esto un final, Jim. Se acabó.

—No, Molly. No acabó —dijo antes de salir.

Ella cerró su puerta y cerró con llave. Estaba segura de que, si Jim quisiera regresar para matarla, eso no sería un inconveniente.

_Tonta. Estúpida. ¡Maldición! Molly Hooper, eres una grandísima idiota. ¿Cómo no pudiste darte cuenta antes? Esta era la primera vez en la que realmente debías usar tu don e hiciste todo mal. ¡Todo mal!_

Llamó al servicio de taxis. Tomó su mochila y la llenó de sus cosas personales, documentos y su libreta de notas. Un celular, un reproductor de música, un libro. Espió por la ventana hasta ver al taxi estacionarse. Era ahora o nunca. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, ya sin buscarlo.

Estaba segura de que Jim no la asesinaría. Aún no. Primero, necesitaban jugar.

* * *

**N/A:** El hecho de que Jim y Molly fuesen cercanos tiene su razón, algo parecido a lo que ocurrió en la serie.

Gracias a Vallo y Cassie por interesarse en leer esta extraña y loca historia. A mi casi tocaya, Rebe, por ayudarme a escoger el título. Y gracias a ti, por darle la oportunidad. Comentarios, quejas, sentimientos, ¡recibo todo!


	3. Un beso inesperado

**N/A:** Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**{ Un beso inesperado }**

Molly miró a los pedazos de cielo que se veían entre las semi-desnudas ramas de los árboles, buscando la luna; las nubes eran tan espesas que no había rastro del satélite ni de las estrellas, lo que significaba que no podría avanzar más allá del camino rústico que habían formado sus guardianes. Si hubiese cargado con un mapa, una brújula y una lámpara de mano, tendría al menos la oportunidad de llegar al viejo castillo en ruinas, contando con no perderse.

A pesar de recorrer el mismo camino entre el bosque cada solsticio, no recordaba por donde se suponía que debía ir. El bosque tenía vida y cambiaba continuamente. Generalmente alguien la encontraba a medio camino, cuando sus pies ya comenzaban a doler y su mente le decía que no podría llegar sola. Era entonces cuando uno de ellos aparecía, como si solo hubiesen estado al pendiente de sus pensamientos. Si solicitaba ayuda, ellos vendrían a Molly.

_Espero que alguien llegue pronto_.

Exhaló el aire que había estado sosteniendo en su pecho y frente a ella se formó una voluta de humo. Se estaba congelando. La primavera apenas comenzaba, lo que significa que el fantasma del invierno aún permanecía adherido al bosque de Glouchestershire. Quiso llegar pronto al castillo y hundirse en una cama acogedora, con el fuego en la chimenea calentándola; necesitaba dormir para olvidar lo que ocurrió con Jim.

—¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! —murmuró, golpeándose la frente, recordando la chispa de malicia en los ojos del muchacho.

—No eres tan estúpida, ¿sabes? —dijo una voz de mujer, en algún lugar cerca de Molly.

Ella dio un brinco por el susto y se maldijo internamente por no tener los muros de su don derrumbados; eso pudo evitarle la sorpresa. _Malditos vampiros._ Siempre tan silenciosos como los felinos. ¿Acaso no podían aclararse la garganta o simplemente hacer ruidos al caminar como las personas normales? No eran personas, claro, pero al menos podrían tratar...

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Molly. —No te conozco.

—Sally —dijo la mujer, a la izquierda.

—¿Te importaría _mostrarte_? No te veo.

—Ese es el plan —murmuró la mujer, ahora tras de Molly. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron cuando escuchó la risa de Sally. Esa vampira disfrutaba asustarla. —Aquí estoy.

Era apenas algo moviéndose en la oscuridad. Cuando se acercó y estuvo a unos centímetros, pudo verla: Sally era hermosa, como la mayoría de los vampiros. Tenía la piel oscura, el cabello ondulado y esponjado como la melena de un león, cuerpo menudo y curvilíneo. ¡Esa chica sí cumplía el estereotipo vampírico!

—Soy Molly. Molly Hooper.

—Sé quién eres —dijo con tono mordaz. —Vamos.

Molly pudo comenzar a conocer a Sally, a percibir sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Alzó su escudo, tanto como pudo, sintiendo que estaba cruzando una línea que no debía. Odiaba volverse más perceptiva cuando identificaba a las personas. La fuerza de sus muros se debilitaba; debía concentrarse más.

—¿Por qué no vino Greg? ¿Está bien?

—Fue ascendido —apenas percibió la molestia en su voz. Supuso que no le gustaba que Greg Lestrade tuviese un mejor puesto que el de ella.

—Oh —respondió Molly, pensando en el hombre que generalmente la rescataba. A veces mandaban a otros vampiros, como Anderson, pero Molly prefería a Greg. Y ellos la ayudaban a cargar su maleta, no como Sally.

—¿Nos vamos? —la mujer comenzó a caminar con paso seguro, su capa oscura ondeando tras ella, sin hacer ruido alguno. En cambio, Molly tropezó con alguna raíz que no vio y terminó perdiendo el control de su maleta hasta que cayó al suelo. A veces deseaba convertirse ya en una de ellos, así podría cargar las cosas con facilidad. —Olvidé darte esto —había metido sus dedos en un bolsillo interior de la capa y le entregó a Molly una capsula de cristal.

—Gracias —dijo Molly, cogiendo la cápsula con sus dedos. Tenía al menos cinco centímetros de largo y uno de diámetro; el líquido en su interior parecía sólido, pero Molly sabía que solo estaba espeso.

—¿De quién? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—De los grandes —respondió Sally. Hizo una mueca que Molly no pudo ver, aunque sintió la molestia en la mujer.

Sally era una alma llena de envidia, rencor, enojo. Hasta el momento, Molly no había sentido nada bueno en ella.

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse aún más y empujar todo lo que Sally era. No le haría bien escucharla. Abrió la cápsula, retirando el pequeño tapón, y bebió el contenido de un solo trago. Estaba dulce y fresca. Sus sentidos se estimularon desde que la primera gota de sangre tocó su lengua, enviando excitación al resto de su cuerpo. La vista de Molly mejoró en unos segundos, igual que su oído y olfato. No eran tan buenos como los de sus guardianes, aunque le daban la mejoría suficiente para ver con claridad el suelo por el que caminaba. Ahora era capaz de caminar sin tropezar, de escuchar a una familia de roedores en su madriguera, de oler el aroma dulzón de un jacinto azul solitario... y de sentir a Sally con claridad.

—¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

A Molly la tomó por sorpresa aquella pregunta. Sally no tenía poderes, así que su mentira podría funcionar.

—Perdí el tren —dijo. Bueno, era verdad. Solo que no había añadido la razón por la que lo había perdido: Jim.

—Debo advertirte que nuestro amo Holmes está muy enojado —Molly resopló, lo que hizo que Sally añadiera: —No solo contigo. Con todos.

—¿Por qué?

—Por el otro Holmes.

—¿Cuál de los dos?

—El menor —Sally dijo aquello como si detestara al otro amo Holmes.

—¿No te agrada?

—Ni a mí ni a nadie —Sally puso los ojos en blanco. —Es un vampiro muy raro.

—Mycroft Holmes también es raro.

—Pero Sherlock Holmes es incluso aún más raro. Y déspota, arrogante, insufrible... —ah, ¿así que Sally y Phillip Anderson tenían sexo? El pequeño Holmes lo había descubierto. Molly sonrió.

—Ya veo —fue su respuesta. Sally no pasó por alto el hecho de que Molly en realidad sabía lo ocurrido. La miró con odio, despreciando a todos aquellos que tenían poderes.

Caminaron en silencio, Molly pensando en lo que ocurriría en cuanto llegara al castillo. Necesitaba convertirse en una de ellos. Necesitaba estar lista.

—¿Por qué volvió el otro Holmes? Escuché que no veía a My roft desde hace una década o algo así.

—Ahí está —gruñó Sally, ignorando la pregunta de Molly.

Frente a ellas se alzaba una gigantesca construcción con varias torres. Era el hogar de Molly. Una construcción abandonada a los ojos de los mortales, un castillo histórico que visitaban solo para fotografiar. La entrada estaba prohibida debido a la fragilidad de la construcción, así que los turistas solo podían tirarse en el prado que rodeaba al castillo; no sabían que todo era una ilusión, que en realidad aquel monumento aún continuaba de pie y que albergaba unas habitaciones cómodas ni que era la guarida de uno de los vampiros más poderosos de todos los tiempos. Para Molly aquel castillo era su hogar: siempre regresaba allí; era el lugar donde podía ser ella misma, sin mentiras ni misterios. Era Molly Hooper, la niña prometida a los vampiros, la chica que deseaba llevar una vida humana normal —tanto como podía llegar a ser— antes de ser una de ellos.

Sally acompañó a Molly hasta llegar al arco principal, donde estaban dos guardias, usando la misma capa azul que ella.

—Creo que puedes llegar sola —Sally no esperó su respuesta. Brincó hacia arriba, dejando una brisa helada a Molly. La chica vio a su acompañante aterrizar en la parte baja de una torre.

_Vampiros. Siempre tan presumidos._

Los guardias vampiros subieron la verja de hierro y permitieron que Molly entrara. Adentro todo estaba alumbrado con una luz blanca. Mycroft Holmes era un vejestorio de vampiro y odiaba la modernidad, pero no podía resistirse a ciertos encantos. Había electricidad en el castillo, habitaciones modernas y salones espaciosos decorados magníficamente. El castillo era solo un recordatorio de que los Holmes provenían de otro siglo.

Molly caminó por el pasillo principal hasta llegar a la escalera.

—Señorita Hooper —la saludó Greg Lestrade. Era un hombre maduro, con el cabello entrecano y una expresión amigable en el rostro. Greg no tenía dones, igual que Sally y Anderson, por lo que estaban destinados a trabajar para la guardia.

—¡Greg! —se abrazaron, olvidando las formalidades.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien —mintió Molly.

Un criado humano se inclinó hacia Molly y tomó la maleta que había llevado todo el rato. Ella agradeció al mozo y él partió por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

—Me da gusto oírlo —dijo Greg. —Espero que ya no tengas que irte de nuevo —Molly sonrió, sin saber qué decir. Una parte de ella aún deseaba continuar siendo humana, mientras que la otra moría por convertirse en una vampira. —Escucha: las cosas han estado un poco tensas esta noche. No has sido la única en llegar al castillo.

—Escuché que el pequeño Holmes está aquí. Jamás lo he visto.

—El amo Mycroft espera verte después de que te arregles. Estará esperando en su estudio. —Greg no quería hablar del pequeño Holmes, solo quería que Molly no hiciera esperar más al mayor de los Holmes. —¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?

—No, gracias. Conozco el camino.

—Te veré después, Molly —ella sonrió, recordando la primera vez que lo había visto. Tenía diez años y había hecho su primera visita al castillo. Temblaba de miedo y Greg fue quien supo cómo tranquilizarla. Ni siquiera la mujer humana que la cuidaba en ese entonces supo cómo hacerlo.

—Te extrañé. En el bosque —dijo cuando subía las escaleras. Greg le devolvió la sonrisa.

Molly abrió la puerta de su habitación con cansancio. Viajar desde Londres y caminar en el bosque siempre la hacían sentir cansada, pero el haber discutido con Jim y la tensión de no saber lo que sucedería en las próximas horas la hicieron sentir en extremo exhausta.

Había viajado hasta Glouchestershire para encontrarse con uno de los vampiros más poderosos del mundo. Es lo que le dijeron, ya que realmente no sabía mucho de vampiros. No era tan sencillo conocer de esas criaturas, no había archivos a los que acudir en bibliotecas o clubs. La humanidad tenía conocimiento de ellos, aunque en los últimos tiempos solo se les consideraban mitos. Pero Molly supo que eran reales desde pequeña y que se uniría a ellos cuando su don alcanzara su punto máximo. Jamás intentó hallar respuestas a las preguntas que se formaban en su cabeza y Mycroft Holmes, quien tenía acceso a su don y a su mente, tampoco se las dio. ¿De qué serviría? La vida que conocía era la única que tenía. Y definitivamente no deseaba pasar el resto de su vida viviendo como una humana normal. No era algo malo para las personas normales, para quienes no tenían poderes, pero sí lo sería para ella; Molly solo deseaba vivir como humana hasta convertirse, suponía que después de unas décadas, se aburriría de la monotonía.

La ansiedad creció en su interior cuando terminó de ducharse y enrolló su menudo cuerpo en una toalla; abrió la maleta que el mozo había dejado cerca de su cama y escogió unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa blanca de manga larga. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo y cepilló su largo cabello castaño, dejándolo caer a los lados de su rostro.

Cuando bajó las escaleras y recorrió los pasillos, sintió que estaba a punto de volverse transparente. En cuanto entrara al estudio, Mycroft Holmes sabría todo sobre ella. No podría esconder el incidente con Jim ni la pesadilla que tuvo unas noches atrás ni su desesperación por ser una de ellos. No podía negar que le gustaba eso. Al fin y al cabo era lo que la hacía sentir en casa.

Tocó con su puño la puerta de madera. Ésta se abrió con un chirrido y pudo observar la habitación familiar: limpia, ordenada, minimalista. Como Mycroft.

—Molly, ¡has llegado al fin! —dijo el vampiro. —Por favor, déjanos solos —se dirigió al mozo que había abierto la puerta.

Mycroft rodeó su escritorio y caminó hasta encontrarse cerca de Molly. Extendió su mano para saludarla y estudiarla y ella no pudo negarse a tocarlo. El contacto duró un segundo. Podía ver a Mycroft estudiando su mente, él la miró diferente solo por una fracción de segundo, con el ceño fruncido... Si tan solo Molly pudiese leerlo como leía a los demás, pero él era experto en esconder todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos, era su excepción. Ahora podía entender la desesperación de Jim.

—¿Jim? —preguntó el vampiro. ¿Él es la razón por la que comienzas a dudar de tu destino, Molly? —él supo la respuesta sin necesidad de que ella formulara una respuesta sólida. Su don le permitía conocer todo lo subjetivo de los pensamientos, si es que podían considerarse sólidos. —Ah, ya veo —murmuró. —Amas la vida, simple y sencillamente.

—Lo siento, Amo.

—Jim Moriarty es peligroso —Mycroft se giró y fue a la ventana, donde se podían ver las torres y pisos más bajos. —Tiene determinación. ¿Sabías que te siguió hasta King's Cross? —los ojos de Molly se abrieron en sorpresa. —Si no lo hubiésemos detenido, habría tomado el mismo tren. Estaría entrando en el castillo ahora mismo. Dime, Molly, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida y ordinaria para no darte cuenta de que ese amigo tuyo es un individuo peligroso?

—Lo siento, Amo —la voz de Molly se quebró.

—Te he dicho incontables veces que no suprimas tus dones, pero no escuchas. No tienes opción. Te unirás a nosotros y compartirás tus dones para nuestra supervivencia. Más vale que comiences a destruir esas paredes y dejes a tu mente desarrollarte.

—Lo siento.

—¿Es lo único que dirás esta noche?

—Amo Holmes, yo... No lo volveré a hacer. No volveré a ver a Jim Moriarty.

—Ciertamente —suspiró Mycroft. —No volverás a la universidad. Ya no es seguro para ti, ni para nosotros.

—Pero...

—Molly, desde que eres pequeña te he permitido hacer todo lo que has deseado. Tuviste a una humana a tu cuidado y viviste en la casa de tu madre, fuiste a la escuela, hiciste amigos... Ya es tiempo que te despidas de esa ilusión. Tú perteneces a nosotros. No a ellos.

—Quiero...

—La decisión está tomada.

—Sí, Amo —guardó silencio, intentando no parecer desesperada. Pero necesitaba su respuesta. —¿Señor? —preguntó. Mycroft se giró para verla al rostro. —¿Estoy lista?

—Tu mente es fuerte, Molly Hooper. Solo un par de semanas y todo estará listo, siempre y cuando dejes a tu don fluir libremente.

Molly eliminó todo rastro de tristeza y melancolía. La vida de vampiro era la única que la había recibido bien cuando era una humana anormal y a ella se entregaría. Como Mycroft Holmes dijo: no tenía opción. Si se negaba, moriría.

—¿Puedo saber quién... quién me convertirá?

—Aún no lo he decidido —dijo Mycroft. —La sangre antigua te haría bien. Quizá hasta yo mismo me ofrezca a hacerlo —Molly intentó reír. Aquello era una broma, porque Mycroft jamás mordía un cuello. Él bebía sangre como si de vino se tratara.

Las puertas del estudio se abrieron estrepitosamente, asustando a Molly y provocando que Mycroft gritara al vampiro que había irrumpido:

—¡¿No puedes comportarte?!

El vampiro, alto y elegante, con su cabello ondulado y revuelto, miró con odio a Mycroft y luego, a Molly.

Los labios de Molly se abrieron por la sorpresa al reconocerlo. Era el hombre de la pesadilla. El hombre que había intentado salvar a Milou.

El vampiro se congeló al ver a Molly. Sus ojos mostraban vulnerabilidad y su rostro, dolor. _Dios._ Molly no había conocido a nadie tan herido y con tanto sufrimiento en toda su corta vida. Este hombre, vampiro, era una tortura para ella, ahora que sus muros estaban abajo. Jamás sintió tanta tensión ni ansiedad. Sintió que lo conocía de hacía mucho tiempo, sintió necesidad de curar sus heridas, de aliviar su alma.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y entonces él gimió.

—¡Milou! ¡Milou! —dijo con voz ahogada. Se acercó a ella dando zancadas.

Molly no pudo reaccionar. La estaba llamando con el nombre de alguien más. No pudo hablar o moverse, ni siquiera cuando el vampiro la tomó por los hombros y la besó, tomando ventaja de sus labios entreabiertos.

Él la besó desesperadamente, gimiendo de dolor, necesitando cada vez más de ella. Molly no se sintió capaz de detenerlo, hasta que sus pensamientos llegaron a su mente.

Él iba a morderla, a convertirla, en ese mismo momento.


	4. La tortura de Sherlock Holmes

**N/A: **¿Recuerdan que mencioné al principio que podría haber cierta interacción romántica entre personajes del mismo sexo? Pues aquí está. Continúen con precaución. Igual la escena no contiene sexo ni nada por el estilo, pero les aviso por si algunas caricias y besitos les incomodan.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

**{ La tortura de Sherlock Holmes }**

Los labios de Molly se tensaron. ¿Por qué estaba dejando que ese vampiro la besara? Ni siquiera conocía su nombre. ¡Y debía llevarle un montón de años! Probablemente estaba besando a un cadáver. ¡Ella jamás había besado a nadie antes! Y de alguna forma supo que lo estaba haciendo bien. Los labios de ese hombre se sentían maravillosos: tiernos, llenos de amor y desesperación; por alguna razón desconocida, sintió desvanecer el dolor del vampiro poco a poco. Por ella. No, por Milou.

Sus manos pequeñas encontraron el pecho de la criatura e intentó empujarlo suavemente, pero él la tenía aferrada, la envolvía en sus brazos para no dejarla ir jamás. La necesitaba junto a él para siempre...

Molly intentó detenerlo con una palabra, pero en lugar de eso, un sonido, entre gemido y llanto, nació de sus labios. _¡Por el amor de Dios!_ Algo dentro de ella la había hecho reaccionar así. _¡Por favor!_, rogó. Aquel vampiro no tardaría en tirar su cabeza atrás y besarla en el cuello. _¡Por favor! _Entonces el vampiro fue alejado de ella, empujado, mejor dicho. Mycroft lo separó de Molly, llevando a la criatura al borde de la locura. Sus ojos destellaron de rabia.

—¡No me separarás de ella otra vez! —gritó y se giró a una velocidad increíble, volviendo el agarre de Mycroft en contra suyo. Pronto, el vampiro Holmes tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro. —¡Estás un poco oxidado, querido hermano!

—Sherlock, ¡por favor! —rogó el mayor de los Holmes. El opresor aflojó el agarre solo para acudir a Molly otra vez.

Ella esperaba que él se acercara nuevamente para besarla, así que lanzó su mano derecha hacia adelante cuando Sherlock Holmes se detuvo frente a ella e intentó alzar una mano para acariciar su rostro. La bofetada impactó sonoramente en la piel suave del vampiro. Su expresión cambió a sorpresa y Molly hizo lo mismo con su mano izquierda, provocándose más dolor físico del que le causó a Sherlock.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a besarme de esa manera?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a invadir mi espacio personal y tomarme solo porque has querido?! ¡El que seas uno de los vampiros más importantes de todo el maldito universo no te da derecho alguno a hacerlo! —se detuvo para tomar aire. Vaya, sí estaba molesta. —¿Crees que no sé lo que deseabas hacer solo por tu deseo incontenible de mantenerme a tu lado durante toda la eternidad?

Sherlock miró sus ojos castaños. Milou los tenía verdes. Molly hizo una mueca de disgusto al percibir la comparación del vampiro.

—Hermano mío, —dijo Mycroft, sonriendo y con una expresión de curiosidad en el rostro —ya has conocido a la señorita Hooper. Molly Hooper. Nuestra futura neófita.

—Molly —repitió el vampiro. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de emoción: dolor, sorpresa, enojo, desesperanza...

—Molly —la chica lo miró directamente al rostro, hablando con dureza. —Molly, no Milou.

—Dios, Milou —la voz del menor de los Holmes era rasposa y profunda, provenía de su malherido pecho.

—Molly —corrigió ella, pero él la ignoró. ¿Acaso no estaba escuchando?

—Amor, estamos juntos otra vez —él se acercó más a ella. Acunó su rostro en su mano y la chica quiso apartarse debido a la extraña calidez que recorrió su pecho.

—¿No has escuchado lo que he dicho? —dijo ella, dando un paso hacia atrás. —No quiero que me toques. No—soy—Milou.

—Cariño, no tardarás en reconocerme. _Siempre_ me reconoces.

—No me hables así, por favor —pidió Molly. —No soy tu _amor_, ni tu amante para que me hables de esa forma.

—Milou... Molly, —se corrigió— somos almas gemelas. _Siempre_ nos encontramos, _siempre_ me reconoces, _siempre_ nos hemos amado... Y ahora nadie podrá separarnos. No dejaré que pase otra vez. No voy a perderte de nuevo.

A Molly no le gustó la forma en que Sherlock Holmes habló. Lo hizo de una manera loca, casi obsesiva.

—No soy quien piensas —dijo, reconociendo los pensamientos de Sherlock Holmes. Estaba tan cansada y fastidiada de todo eso. Se suponía que su vida se tornaría más sencilla...

—Puedes retirarte, Molly —Mycroft miró a la chica con seguridad y la despidió con un gesto flojo de la mano. —No te vendría mal dormir con un collar de ajos alrededor de tu cuello —el vampiro rió y Molly no pudo estar más confundida. ¿Dos bromas en una sola noche? —Haré todo lo necesario para que nadie —miró a su hermano pequeño— te moleste hasta el atardecer.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza y una última mirada al rosto atormentado del pequeño Holmes, Molly salió por las puertas abiertas del estudio. Las cerró tras ella, más por costumbre que por saber que era algo que debía hacer. Corrió por los pasillos, deshaciendo el camino de venida, y cuando llegó a su habitación, sintió su pecho latir fuertemente. Deseó que todo se debiera al esfuerzo hecho por correr. Deseó poder deshacerse de sus emociones y sentimientos. _¡Maldición! ¡Mierda!_ Su don la había salvado de una transformación prematura, aunque también le dio conocimiento de lo que implicaba ser Sherlock Holmes. Un vampiro solitario, una alma atormentada; un ser cansado de perder, recuperar y volver a perder...

Se tiró en la cama, la suave cama... Estaba tan cansada y sin embargo, su mente no podría dormir. No solo su mente, su alma entera no podría olvidar u omitir las emociones que la hicieron sentir tan viva. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _Vivió el dolor, la incredulidad del pequeño Holmes cuando la vio. Duraron solo unas fracciones de segundo, en lo que la mente del vampiro confió en lo que sus ojos veían. Encontrarla otra vez, de esa forma tan inesperada, era una cosa perdida, algo imposible en su mente. Y aun así, no tardó mucho en lanzarse hacia ella para besarla. Ahí fue cuando Molly sintió su dolor menguar, solo un poco. Sus heridas eran profundas y ni siquiera el haberla encontrado las borraría por completo de su alma. La felicidad rugía en el pecho del vampiro, y su amor bullía y le quemaba el cuerpo entero como lava ardiente. Sherlock Holmes no dejaba de repetir el nombre de Milou en un susurro casi inaudible; sus pensamientos no eran sólidos ni objetivos, pues sus emociones lo dominaban ahora.

Molly gruñó, molesta con sí misma, y rodó en la cama para hundir su rostro en las almohadas y abrió la boca. Gritó sin producir sonido, gritó tan bajo y aun así tan fuerte, sintiendo ceder un poco la tensión en sus cuerdas vocales. Lo peor no era tener acceso a la tortura de Sherlock Holmes. Lo peor era que ella se sintió muy bien por ser la razón por la que su dolor se apaciguó, aunque realmente no había sido ella. _Milou._ Empuñó su mano derecha y pegó a la cama con fuerza, sacando su frustración por lo de Jim y por el hecho de que dentro de ella había algo extraño e indescriptible que la hacía querer sanar a Sherlock. Era algo desconocido, una magia extraña quizá, que le pertenecía a algo más allá de ella, algo que no podía controlar. _¡Dios! _Entendía lo importante: Sherlock creía que era Milou. Había perdido a Milou incontables veces y ahora estaban juntos. _Pero yo soy Molly, Molly Hooper. No soy Milou._

Sin importar cuánto se esforzó, no pudo deshacerse del recuerdo del rostro del vampiro. Su dolor y desesperación plasmados cuando ella lo abofeteó, y la desesperanza, la tristeza y el pesar cuando negó ser Milou. Lágrimas espesas se resbalaron por su rostro, sin realmente entender la razón. Solo sabía que había mucho dolor en su pecho y que necesitaba sacarlo. Cerró sus ojos y se dedicó a llorar...

Aunque su sueño fuese muy real, Molly supuso que no era como el pasado porque Jim Moriarty estaba allí. En los otros sueños, todo era demasiado: los detalles del rostro y del cuerpo, los colores y los sonidos, las voces y emociones... Cuando tenía esos sueños, aquellos que al parecer eran regresiones de sus vidas anteriores, no veía nada que la conectara a la época actual ni aparecían personas que conociera. Por eso supuso que aquella pesadilla era una diferente. Jim Moriarty estaba en su sueño, usando un traje de principio del siglo XIX.

_—__Te destruiré —gritó Jim. —Quemaré tu corazón —su voz pasó de ser fuerte e impotente a un siseo aterrador. _

_—__¡Milou! —gritó Sherlock Holmes, vestido de la misma forma e intentando alcanzar el cuerpo de Molly. —¡Lo siento!_

_—__¡Noooo! —gritó la chica, su voz rasposa y extraña. —¡Esta vez no lo harás! —escupió en dirección al rostro de Jim, pero a él ni siquiera le importó. _

_Jim chasqueó sus dedos, haciendo que Molly se percatara de la compañía de dos vampiros fornidos. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando uno de ellos avanzó hacia Sherlock y otro hacia ella; ambas criaturas portaban dagas peligrosas. Lo que a Molly la asustó fue el líquido suave y dorado de infusión de verbena que cubría las hojas filosas. Entendió el punto de Jim. Lo destruiría matándola e impidiéndole a él convertirla. Moriría frente a sus ojos sin que pudiese hacer nada._

_—__¡Milou! —el dolor en su voz fue lo peor para Molly. Deseó poder hacer algo para salvarlo. _

_—__¿No es Milou un nombre de chica? —se burló Jim. —Pensé que preferías llamarte Milo._

_¿Milo? _

_Lo que antes había sido invisible para Molly se reveló en ese instante. Sherlock aún la llamaba Milou, aunque en realidad era Milo. Un chico. Por eso su voz sonó rasposa y extraña. _

_—__¡Déjalo en paz! —gritó ella. O él. —¡Sheeeerlock! —lloró. Vio el momento en que la hoja atravesó su pecho. El vampiro, encadenado a un poste, cayó sobre sus rodillas. Su cuerpo sufrió espasmos de dolor hasta que se derrumbó secamente sobre el suelo._

_¿Por qué no la mataban de una buena vez? ¿Por qué el vampiro con la daga estaba tomándose la molestia de desencadenarla de su poste de fierro antes de matarla? Las manos del vampiro la jalaron dolorosamente y ella, él, gritó cuando sintió la hoja de la daga atravesar la parte baja de su espalda. La daga salió y volvió a deslizarse sobre su piel, dentro suyo. _

_—__Nos veremos después, supongo —dijo Jim, casi en un tono tristón. Molly los vio partir, esfumarse en la oscuridad, desvanecerse en su pesadilla._

_Miró a rostro. No había sangre en su pecho, aunque era obvio que la daga sí había contaminado su sangre. En cambio, ella no sentía dolor en el cuerpo de Milo; la infusión no era veneno para él. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y Molly fue consciente de su traje varonil, del bulto entre sus piernas. Observó la mano de Milo, su mano, al estirarse para tocar la herida de Sherlock. Era tan varonil y tosca; ella se preguntó cómo era el rostro de Milo._

_—__Amor mío —lloró el chico. Molly lloró con él. —Estaremos juntos otra vez._

_—__Déjame beber tu sangre —rogó Sherlock entre gemidos de dolor. —Todo se acabará._

_—__Morirías._

_—__Moriría contigo —murmuró Sherlock. —Te amo. _

_—__Y yo te amo a ti —Molly sintió las lágrimas caer sobre sus mejillas. Sobre las de Milo. _

_—__Déjame morir...contigo._

_—__No puedo hacer eso —sollozó él._

_—Por favor, Milou —la risa de Milo se ahogó en su dolor. _

_—Pensé que estabas loco, Sherlock Holmes —dijo y miró el rostro hermoso del vampiro. Sus pómulos altos, su nariz recta y delgada, esos labios tan dulces... Milo besó los labios de Sherlock, al principio un poco incómodo por besar a otro hombre, pero después el movimiento se volvió seguro, plagado de amor. Sus manos aferraron el rostro de Sherlock, inhalando su aliento dulzón. Lo necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo._

_—Milou —susurró Sherlock. El chico, Milo, perdió el equilibrio y se desparramó a lado de Sherlock. Podía sentir la vida escapándose con la sangre que salía por las heridas en su espalda._

_—No pierdas la fe —murmuró Milo. _

_Molly escuchó gracias al chico, los sonidos y las indicaciones de otros individuos._

_—¡Sherlock! ¡Sherlock! —gritó una voz conocida para Molly. Mycroft Holmes. —¡Tenemos que irnos!_

_La vista de Milo comenzó a tornarse un poco borrosa. Apenas podía ver el rostro de Sherlock y oír sus quejas e intentos de permanecer con él._

_—Tenemos que irnos —gruñó Mycroft. —Tenemos que salvarte. El amanecer se avecina._

_—¡No! ¡Milou! —gritó Sherlock. Milo vio cómo un vampiro delgado y de cabello rubio tomaba al amor de su vida en brazos, apartándolos para siempre._

_—¡Vete! ¡Sálvate! —gimió Milo._

_—¡No voy a dejarte! _

_—¡Ve! —dijo Milo. La oscuridad ya se lo tragaba... —Te amo, Sherlock._

—Te... amo... Sher...lock.

Molly se incorporó, sobresaltada por las palabras que habían salido de sus labios.

Miró a su alrededor: estaba en su habitación en el castillo. Y Sherlock Holmes era muy real. Ahora sabía que había estado soñando con él. La primera pesadilla era muy diferente a esta y sin embargo, parecía ser igual. Tan vívida y dolorosa. En la primera había sido Milou, una chica. Y ahora un chico, Milo. Lo más extraño de todo era que ambos amaban a Sherlock y Molly había sido ambos en los sueños.

Las sospechas que se habían formado en su mente se estaban haciendo cada vez más grandes. Comenzó a unir las piezas del rompecabezas una vez más: Sherlock Holmes estaba herido y cansado de decir adiós, recuperar a su amada Milou y volver a despedirse de ella... Eso podía significar que Milou y Milo eran la misma alma. _¿Reencarnación?_ Y en el momento en que él la vio, pensó que ella era Milou.

_Yo soy Molly. _

Necesitaba respuestas. Ahora.

_Yo soy Molly. Yo soy Molly. Yo soy Molly,_ repitió una y otra vez. Ya no estaba tan segura de ser solo Molly Hooper.


	5. Oscuridad y Luz

**N/A: **¡Gracias a las personitas que han estado leyendo la historia! Sus comentarios, _follows_ y _favorites_ me hacen feliz, muy feliz. Espero que les guste este nuevo cap, ¡y disculpas por la tardanza!

La gran noticia es que decidí hacer mención de Mystrade en este capítulo. Solo una mención, pero asdfghjklñ, me emociona.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

**{ Oscuridad y luz }**

Molly corrió hasta llegar al estudio de Mycroft y se detuvo solo para recuperar un poco la compostura, como si realmente pudiese hacerlo.

—No está allí —la sorprendió una voz profunda que vino del fondo del pasillo. Molly observó la delgada y maravillosa silueta de Sherlock Holmes; su cuerpo se recortaba contra la luz suave de la luna, tan delgado y elegante como un felino. Algo en su pecho se encendió.

—Podrías carraspear —refunfuñó, ignorando la extraña sensación que se había incrementado hasta alcanzar su estómago.

—Lo siento, Molly Hooper —pudo sentir lo amargo que le resultaba llamarla así. —No era mi intención asustarte.

—Es mi nombre —dijo con dureza. Él tenía, _debía_, acostumbrarse. —Y no me asustaste. Solo me sorprendiste —se acercó más sin saber realmente por qué lo hacía. Los ojos del vampiro destellaban pálidamente, parecían ser grises ahora que podía mirar dentro de ellos.

—Lo lamento.

El silencio creció incómodo entre ambos. ¿Qué se supone que debes decirle al vampiro que te besó porque cree que eres su alma gemela muerta?

—Puedes decirme —murmuró Sherlock, después de notar que Molly mordía sus uñas. —Sé que viniste a ver a mi querido hermano por una razón importante. Quizá pueda ayudarte.

—¿En dónde está? —preguntó.

—Probablemente con Lestrade.

—Supongo que no están hablando de la guardia —dijo Molly, casalmente. Sherlock también sabía: una sonrisita creció en sus delgados labios al recordar el secreto de ambos vampiros. Se sintió un poco azorada cuando Sherlock le devolvió el gesto. Sus labios se estiraron torcidamente, como si fuese un niño travieso que está planeando su próximo ataque.

De pronto la ventana que estaba cerca de ellos le pareció la excusa perfecta para no verle, porque no podía negar que su cuerpo estaba flotando espiritualmente a unos cuántos centímetros del piso viejo. El cielo afuera estaba claro y estrellado, el bosque que rodeaba el castillo parecía ser mágico... Si tan solo pudiese dejar de sentir lo que el vampiro sentía, si pudiese dejar de percibir su inconsciente y fundirse solo con lo que sus ojos observaban. Ojalá pudiese ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantar el muro y no sentir lo que sea que estuviese sintiendo por él…

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —susurró él, casi sin voz. Sherlock se unió a ella en la ventana, ahora volvían a estar juntos y mirándose a los ojos. —¿Por tu don? —Molly asintió. Él no debía causar tal efecto en ella. —¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo están juntos?

—Desde hace mucho —respondió la muchacha. Sherlock entrecerró sus ojos y apretó sus labios en una línea derecha. —¿Por qué pareces tan... molesto? —Obtuvo la respuesta conforme elaboró la pregunta, pero lo dejó responder con sus propias palabras. No hacerlo sería mala educación.

—Yo era quien creía en el amor, no él. Encontró a su pez dorado y yo...

—¿Y tú qué? —inquirió; era estúpido hacer esa pregunta y sin embargo, necesitaba oírlo. Si Sherlock le hablaba con sinceridad, entonces podría confiar en él y hacer las preguntas que se suponía Mycroft iba a responder.

—Ya lo sabes —fue su respuesta.

—Sí, pero... —susurró Molly —...no me lo has dicho.

—No necesitas que lo diga.

—Quiero que lo hagas —Sherlock giró su rostro hacia el cristal, contemplando el paisaje a fuera. Los ojos de Molly recorrieron los altos pómulos del vampiro y las ondas suaves de su cabello; se preguntó cómo se sentiría si sus dedos se deslizaran sobre las líneas marcadas de su rostro. Incluso cuando él no la miraba, supo que estaba hundido en una profunda oscuridad.

—Te tengo... y a la vez no —dijo. Suspiró e inhaló el frío aire, formando una suave voluta de vaho. —Eres todo para mí. Te encontré, otra vez, pero tú... A estas alturas tendrías que haberme reconocido.

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizá no soy quien crees?

—Por supuesto que eres quién eres, _Milou_.

—MO—LLY —sus dientes se apretaron. Dios, odiaba ése nombre. Era como si Sherlock amara a alguien más, como si no pudiese salir de esa oscuridad en la que había estado sumido durante tanto tiempo y no pudiese a verla. A ella. No a Milou.

—¡Maldición!

Sherlock caminó hacia el fondo del pasillo, retirándose. Molly percibió la culpa y frustración en él. Se estaba recriminando su falta de tacto, odiándose por provocar disgusto en Milou… ¡Ahí estaba ese nombre otra vez! Milou, Milou, Milou…

—No lo estás arruinando —murmuró Molly. Ni siquiera pensó en decirlo, simplemente lo hizo. —Al menos no eres el único que no sabe qué decir y hacer.

Él continuó avanzando, intentando sentirse mejor, más esperanzado. Ella volvería a él. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Necesitaba creerlo. No podía volver a hundirse como lo había hecho.

—¿Qué pasaría si no soy ella?

—Lo eres —respondió certero. —Sé que lo eres.

—¿Y si no quiero ser ella? ¿Y si solo quiero ser Molly? —su voz estuvo estable hasta que pronunció las palabras que no dejaban de resonar en su mente: —A Milo también lo llamabas Milou. ¡Y era un chico! —añadió con una risa seca.

Él se detuvo al escuchar el nombre del chico.

Esperaba que Sherlock no hubiese percibido el temblor de su voz, porque entonces podría malinterpretar aquello y darle falsas esperanzas. Lo que no quiso que ocurriera, ocurrió: la adrenalina ya corría en el cerebro del vampiro, su corazón no-muerto estaba a punto de explotar...

—¿Has recordado? —su aliento dulzón rozó el rostro de Molly. Sherlock había usado sus poderes de vampiro para moverse rápido; ni siquiera lo había visto venir.

—No. Lo soñé.

En fracciones de segundo Sherlock encontró lo que tanto buscaba. Se acercó a ella y tomó su delicado rostro en sus gigantescas manos.

—Molly, si has soñado con Milo, debe ser porque pronto recordarás.

—So-Solo estoy soñando —tartamudeó. Se preguntó cómo sería volver a besar sus labios. Y es que ahora que estaban al alcance, no podía evitar imaginar lo que ocurriría si sucediera.

—Pronto recordarás.

—¿Y qué es lo que se supone que debo recordar, eh?

—Nuestras vidas.

—¡Qué romántico! —de pronto aquello le pareció ridículo. Se apartó de Sherlock, retrocediendo un paso hacia atrás sin perder el contacto con sus ojos. —Necesito que me expliques, que me ayudes a entender... No puedes solo venir y decirme estas cosas. Dime, por favor, porque me estoy volviendo loca. ¡Ya no sé quién soy!

—Eres mi alma gemela, mía —la forma en que dijo la última palabra, la hizo estremecer.

—Basta. Ya basta.

Ese vampiro podía hacerla sentir deseada y amada un segundo y al próximo, solo le provocaba irritación.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entender? —exasperado, él golpeó la pared, astillando la roca y haciendo caer un montón de polvo.

—Porque nadie me explica nada —se quejó. —Soy una chica que ha estado prometida a los vampiros. Me voy a convertir en una de ustedes pero nadie me ha dicho la razón. ¿Por qué mi madre me dejó a cargo de Mycroft? ¿Cómo obtuve esta cosa extraña? —señaló su cabeza con repulsión. —¡Estoy fastidiada! Ayer tuve que decirle adiós a un amigo que resultó tener interés en mí por sus malditos pensamientos psicópatas, luego Mycroft me hizo un llamado de atención debido a la falta de compromiso con el desarrollo de mi propio don y después vienes tú y me besas como si fueras a perderme cuando nunca he sido tuya. ¡Ibas a morderme en ese mismo momento! Ahora dices cosas muy posesivas y ridículas porque esperas que Milou vuelva a ti cuando murió hace mucho tiempo, engullida por el fuego.

—¿Soñaste eso también?

Molly le dio una mirada asesina.

—Ni siquiera te importa todo lo que diga... Solo te importa ella.

—Eres Milou —la besó otra vez, apenas rozando sus labios sobre los de ella. Ella se alejó de inmediato y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación. Ojalá pudiese huir muy lejos de allí.

—No soy Milou. Ni Milo —fue lo último que dijo antes de echarse a correr. —Soy Molly Hooper.

_Todo era perfecto_, pensó. _Todo era perfecto hasta que él llegó. Podría haber superado lo de Jim, pero esto... _Esto la hacía sentir perdida y desamparada. Quizá así debió sentirse desde siempre, aunque su mente le había dicho que aceptara todo lo que la vida le ofrecía porque no tenía opción de rechazar su destino. De todas formas de nada le serviría cuestionar su lugar en el mundo, la importancia de quien era y quien sería... _Ese vampiro estúpido solo ha arruinado todo_. Fue él quien puso la duda en su mente después de todo.

—Por favor —imploró Sherlock desesperanzado. —Por favor —la había alcanzado y ahora caminaba a su lado. Molly ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que dejó de correr. —Responderé tus preguntas.

—¿Por qué he soñado contigo? ¿Por qué he sido Milou y Milo en mis sueños? Dime por qué duele tanto morir —rogó. —¡Dime cómo puedo acabar con esto!

—Te diré la verdad, pero debo advertirte que ni yo mismo conozco todas las respuestas. Podría tomarnos unas cuantas horas.

—Tengo el resto de la noche —dijo Molly.

—Acompáñame —murmuró él. Caminó frente a ella durante los siguientes minutos, guiándola a través de los pasillos tenuemente iluminados.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A donde no nos molesten.

—¿Dónde es eso?

—Mis aposentos.

—Pero... —de pronto estuvo muy consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Nadie, excepto los criados de mayor confianza y los miembros emocionalmente cercanos tenían acceso a los aposentos de los miembros de la noble familia. Obviamente Lestrade tenía acceso a los aposentos del mayor de los Holmes. Era el jefe de la guardia y también, el pez dorado, su amante. Molly frunció el ceño. Estaba accediendo a la privacidad de Sherlock; no es que no lo hubiese hecho anteriormente con su don, aunque de alguna forma esto era diferente. Era como un nivel más complicado.

Cuando el vampiro abrió la puerta de madera y la invitó a pasar con un gesto delicado de su mano, Molly no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Estar en su habitación podría ser interpretado como ser su amante. Bueno, era lo que Sherlock aseguraba que era._ Su alma gemela_, se corrigió a sí misma.

Entró en los aposentos y se quedó parada en medio de la estancia, insegura de lo que debía hacer. Miró sus pies y se sintió apenada: debía tener el cabello revuelto y lagañas en los ojos. Probablemente debería estar agradecida de no tener un rastro de saliva en su mejilla. Además, aún usaba sus pijamas y unas infantiles pantuflas con cara de gato.

—Siéntate —Sherlock señaló unas sillas antiguas que hacían juego con la mesita redonda y dorada a un lado de la gigantesca habitación. Molly quiso sentarse sola, sin su ayuda, pero eso fue imposible cuando él se movió a velocidad inhumana para abrir y ajustar su asiento. Después se sentó frente a ella.

—Supongo que debo empezar desde el principio —sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando se ahogó en los ojos castaños de Molly.

—Sí —acordó, con la boca seca.

—Fue en el siglo XVI, cuando te vi por primera vez...

Su mente le dijo que lo corrigiera, que no la había visto a ella, sino a Milou, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sherlock Holmes le dijo la verdad. Era ella, salvo que sus ojos eran verdes y no oscuros; su cabello era igual de largo y del mismo color trigueño... Incluso la forma de su nariz y sus labios eran los mismos. Era como verse a sí misma en una película, ajena al personaje y capaz de identificarse al mismo tiempo; los recuerdos del vampiro eran perfectos, igual de vívidos y reales que sus pesadillas.

—Jamás podría olvidar la primera vez que te vi...

_Milou sonrió tímidamente entre el gentío que plagaba el minúsculo pasillo del mercado. Todo estaba cubierto por lodo y tierra y las personas charlaban implacables. Quizá por eso resaltaba entre todo aquello. Era pureza y belleza, tierna y suave, tranquila y silenciosa... Se sonrojó cuando lo vio venir. _

_—__No. ¡Sherlock! —dijo un muchacho. Sherlock lo miró, y así lo hizo Molly. —Es una bruja._

_—__¡No seas absurdo, Bradford! —era el otro hermano Holmes —No creo..._

_—__Mycroft dice..._

_—__¡No me importa lo que Mycroft piense! —Sherlock escrutó la multitud pero no pudo verla. _

—Yo era humano en ese entonces. Toda mi familia lo era. Te vi entre la multitud y sentí algo que jamás había sentido, algo que ni siquiera era racional. No tenía sentido vivir sin conocer tu nombre o saber de dónde provenías. Ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde habías ido... En mi pecho solo podía sentir algo que iba más allá de lo descriptible.

_Sherlock volvió a escrutar la multitud y su corazón saltó en su pecho cuando la vio. Sostenía una canasta y observaba con el ceño fruncido a un montón de flores. Necesitaba hablar con ella, saber su nombre, tenerla en sus brazos... Esquivó a las personas sin perderla de vista. Al llegar a su lado, arrancó rápidamente una florecilla blanca y pequeña del ramillete. Milou lo miró a los ojos y él sintió que moría._

_—__Todas son hermosas, pero no tanto como tú —le tendió la flor y ella bajó la mirada más por pena que por desear contemplar el presente. —¿Te casarías conmigo? —preguntó él, sin siquiera pensarlo. Milou lo miró sorprendida y sonrió genuinamente al cabo de unos segundos; aquello la estaba divirtiendo._

—Te pedí matrimonio y solo sonreíste. Supe que estábamos destinados a estar juntos_._

_ —__Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre —murmuró Milou. Incluso su voz y la de Molly eran similares. _

_—__Ni tú el mío —replicó él._

_—__Sherlock Holmes —dijo ella. Volvió a sonreír, como antes, mostrando sus dientes. Sherlock ni siquiera se preocupó por el hecho de que supiera su nombre sin que se lo hubiese dicho. _

_—__Aún no sé el tuyo._

_—__Milou —respondió._

—Nos enamoramos. Planeamos casarnos. Pedí tu mano en matrimonio a pesar de la inconformidad de mis padres. Nos besamos por primera vez durante un invierno. Fue apenas un roce, ¿sabes? Y aun así, fue como si estuviésemos haciendo el amor por primera vez.

Molly lo supo. Lo vio. Lo vivió. Y su cuerpo pareció estar muerto antes de eso, porque ante los recuerdos del vampiro, todo en ella cobró vida de una manera bizarra.

Aquel casto y tímido beso despertó una llama en su interior. Conforme Sherlock hablaba, podía ver su propio rostro: sonriente, ruborizado, extasiado, enamorado y feliz en decenas de momentos. Deseó poder verlo en ese tiempo. Debió verse igual de hermoso que Milou, bajo los efectos del amor. Deseó que alguien la viera como Sherlock veía a Milou, que alguien la amara de la misma forma.

—Dijiste... Dijiste que tu familia no estaba conforme con la relación que tenías con Milou. ¿Por qué?

—Porque, como mi hermano dijo, todos creían que eras una bruja. Tenías un don.

—¿Como el que tengo ahora?

—No —susurró. —No era tan poderoso. Pero sabías cosas que no debías; tu don se reveló desde que eras pequeña y, siendo un poco imprudente, provocaste que el resto de los pobladores de la ciudadela lo supieran —el guardó silencio durante unos segundos, observando a Molly. —Unas noches antes de nuestra boda —continuó—, un mercader foráneo vino a la ciudadela para hablar de negocios con mi padre. Por supuesto, no tenía idea de que era un vampiro. Nos atacó.

El caos se desató en los recuerdos de Sherlock, mostrando apenas un borrón de los cadáveres de sus ancianos padres. Molly pudo contemplar horrorizada el cuerpo ensangrentado de sus hermanos, Mycroft y Bradford, a través de los ojos del neófito Sherlock.

—¿Por qué a ustedes?

—Mi padre le habló de nosotros. De nuestra peculiar forma de ver el mundo. Observábamos, conocíamos a las personas con tan solo apreciar los detalles. El vampiro vio un recurso en nosotros. Nos dejó tirados en el suelo de nuestro propio hogar, sedientos y confusos. Mi mejor amigo, John, vino a verme por la mañana, como cada domingo... Lo mordí.

»Sabía sobre los vampiros. Conocía las historias... Cuando me percaté de que bebía su sangre, me alejé de él. Algo me llevó a darle de mi propia sangre y lo convertí. Después vino lo inevitable y me encontré rodeado de cadáveres. Mycroft y Bradford se fueron. No sé a dónde. Lo único que me importaba en ese momento era escapar de los hombres que descubrieron nuestros crímenes para volver contigo. No pude deshacerme de ellos, así que John y yo nos refugiamos en el bosque, siempre moviéndonos.

»John sugirió que nos marcháramos... No pude hacerlo. No pude dejarte. Algo dentro de mí me dijo que corrías peligro. Cuando volví a la ciudadela, ya era demasiado tarde. Estabas presa, atada a un poste, con una hoguera a tus pies... Maté a los guardias, pero uno de ellos alcanzó a prender una segunda hoguera que daba la señal de nuestro regreso.

—¿Por qué me...? ¿Por qué apresaron a Milou?

—Asumieron que tú nos habías hecho eso, que nos habías convertido en monstruos. Eras la _bruja_ de la ciudad... y mi futura esposa, después de todo.

La pesadilla cobró vida en la mente de Sherlock. Las llamas consumiendo su cuerpo, el dolor de la muerte por el fuego no era nada comparado con lo que el vampiro sentía en ese entonces y ahora. Ojalá aliviar su dolor fuese sencillo.

—No pude salvarte... Me fui. Fui un cobarde. ¡Debí intentar algo más!

—Habrías muerto —susurró Molly. Estiró su mano y cubrió la de Sherlock. El temblor que había sacudido sus manos se detuvo conforme las cálidas manos de Molly comenzaron a darle paz. La necesitaba.

Molly suspiró. Ahora entendía más el por qué Sherlock Holmes la necesitaba tanto: era el antídoto para su dolor. Ella era la luz que podía acabar con su oscuridad.


	6. El corazón de Milly

**N/A: **Gracias por los comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo para leer el fic 3 En verdad, muchísimas gracias. Saber que les está gustando me hace muy muy feliz, asdfghjklñ. Gracias, gracias, gracias…

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**{ El corazón de Milly }**

La calidez de su piel la hizo dudar de su cordura; tocarlo, incluso de esa forma tan sencilla, provocó un escalofrío en su nuca y una extraña sensación en su estómago. ¿Mariposas? Quizá su mente le decía que era imposible haber sido Milou y Milo, que no había razón para sentirse atraída a Sherlock debido a que no lo conocía —aunque _conocer_ era algo relativo si tenías acceso a los sentimientos y pensamientos de una persona—, pero su cuerpo la estaba traicionando de una forma ridícula e hilarante. El ritmo de su corazón se había incrementado, su pecho parecía a punto de explotar y la piel que segundos atrás hizo contacto con él, aún guardaba el recuerdo de su piel: suave, hermosa, familiar... Ya no podía negarlo más. Había algo, miles de chispas que brincaban entre ellos causando un incendio gigantesco a su alrededor.

Molly se encontró observando los ojos del vampiro. Era como ver al pasado, como si Sherlock siempre hubiese estado a su lado desde el principio, incluso muchísimo antes de conocerlo o soñar con él. Por el contrario, Sherlock no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos chocolate de Molly; estaba enraizado a ella, como un árbol al suelo. La necesitaba para poder seguir en pie.

—¿Sherlock? —su voz salió temblorosa, tan asustada como se sentía. —¿Por qué pierdes y recuperas a Milou? ¿Por qué reencarna? ¿Cómo sabes dónde encontrarla?

—Te lo dije: no tengo todas las respuestas.

Cualquiera que tuviese un par de ojos capaces de observar podría percatarse de que tras los poderes y esa aura tan poderosa e intimidante de vampiro que Sherlock poseía, yacía un hombre herido y maltratado por la vida.

—Pero debes saber algo —susurró la chica. —¿Cómo me encontraste?

—No lo hice, _Mi..._

—Molly —gruñó. Aunque entendiese, aunque comenzara a aceptar que su alma y la de la otra mujer era la misma, no podría aceptar que Sherlock la llamara con otro nombre que no fuese el suyo.

—Mycroft me trajo aquí a la fuerza –continuó el vampiro, pasando por alto la molestia de Molly. —Me metí en cierta clase de... problemas. ¡Dios! –gritó de pronto, provocando que Molly saltara por la sorpresa. —El muy imbécil ni siquiera me habló de ti. De saberlo, podría haberme ahorrado mucho...

—¿Y convertirte en un pedófilo? —interrumpió Molly, asqueada ante la idea de tener un Sherlock rondándola y besándola a la edad de nueve o doce años.

—No seas ridícula —pudo ver la razón de su hostilidad en sus recuerdos. —He esperado por ti.

—Cuéntame —rogó, pues el recuerdo se había desvanecido en la mente de Sherlock. —¿Era Milou otra vez?

—Sí.

Sherlock suspiró profundamente. El dolor en su pecho se incrementó al recordar la inocencia y corta vida de la adolescente que jamás pensó amar. Su mandíbula se tensó y al abrir sus ojos, Molly pudo ver el fantasma de las lágrimas que habían estado a punto de aflorar.

_La niña corría trabajosamente por un bosque nevado, su aliento convirtiéndose en una nube blanca y sus mejillas tan rojas como el color de las fresas. Su silueta larguirucha, justo en el proceso de crecimiento, se recortaba contra la blancura del lugar. Molly reconoció ese cuerpo como el suyo._

_—__Milly —gritó una mujer en la lejanía. —¡Milly, vuelve aquí! _

_No era inglés, pero Molly pudo entenderlo porque Sherlock lo entendí a la niña, a la adolescente, correr y dejar un rastro de huellas en el bosque, mientras la esperaba impaciente en la entrada de una cueva pequeña._

_—__¡Sherlock! —gritó la chica con voz cantarina. No tendría más de once o doce años. _

_—__¡Milou! —envolvió su nombre en una caricia y su cuerpo entre sus brazos. No hubo nada morboso en ese acto: parecían padre e hija reencontrándose después de creer que el otro estaba muerto. Padre e hija, excepto que no lo eran. _

—¿Dónde?

—Finlandia —respondió Sherlock.

—¿No fue extraño? ¿Amar a una niña? —Sherlock meneó la cabeza, aun añorando a la pequeña Milou. O Milly. —¿Y a Milo? —él repitió el gesto. —¿Eso no te hace más o menos bisexual?

Los ojos del vampiro destellaron con repulsión.

—A veces actúas como una de ellos, como una humana ordinaria —se levantó de la silla y la dejó sola. Caminó en su habitación espaciosa como un león encerrado en una jaula. —Estoy cansado —dijo, después de ignorar a Molly durante un rato.

—Los vampiros no se cansan.

—Pues yo sí —gruñó, deteniéndose para darle una mirada asesina que la hizo sentir débil.

—Dijiste que me darías respuestas y ahora dices...

—¡Vete! ¡AHORA!

—Lo siento —dijo Molly. —Solo quería...

_Solo quería hacerte sonreír._

—No entiendes. No entiendes nada. Quizá tienes razón, quizá no eres _mi_ Milou.

Molly tragó saliva, su boca estaba seca. ¿Por qué su arrebato de ira la hacía sentir mal? El dolor en su pecho era algo que no había esperado. Ni siquiera cuando Jim le dijo aquellas cosas tan feas.

—Sherlock, lo siento.

—Necesito estar solo. ¡No puedo pensar si estás aquí!

Esa era una mentira muy grande.

—Pero...

—¡Vete, Molly!

La llamó por su nombre. ¿No era eso lo que deseaba? ¿Que la viera por quien era ahora y no por quien hubiese sido en el pasado? No esperaba ese dolor extraño que la hacía sentir como si se estuviese ahogando, no esperaba que Sherlock la notara de esa manera. Solo quería que la quisiera a ella, no a Milou, que susurrara y dijese su nombre con la misma dulzura con la que decía el de su alma gemela. Necesitaba que Sherlock la amara, porque de cierta forma lo amaba. Era extraño e inusual, pero no podía dejar de sentir amor por Sherlock.

Aunque en ese momento ya nada de eso importaba, porque Sherlock estaba en alguna clase de trance extraño, buscando información en sus recuerdos, en habitaciones viejas y abandonadas, sobre su error: ¿por qué pensaba que Molly era Milou? Tenía que haber una respuesta para sus sueños, una que descartara que fuese Milou, Milo, Milly, Mildred y Miles.

Los nombres resonaron en su cabeza mientras él trataba de concentrarse. Cinco veces. Sherlock había perdido a Milou en cinco ocasiones. ¡Pobre hombre!

Como flotando, aun en el estupor que le causaban los recuerdos y pensamientos del vampiro, Molly se levantó de su lugar y avanzó hacia él. Su cuerpo estaba allí, aunque había abandonado todo su ser para vivir en su mente, buscando una pista perdida. El ceño de Sherlock estaba fruncido por la concentración y sus manos moviéndose de una forma extraña. Se veía tan perdido y solo. Molly se acercó más a él, pero no recibió ni una sola señal de que la hubiese notado. Su mano extendida tocó la mejilla del vampiro y sin saber, sin siquiera poder gritar o defenderse, se encontró siendo empujada contra la pared. La mano que antes había sido temblorosa y cálida, era firme y fría ahora, curvándose alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando el aire le faltó y comenzó a asfixiarse, el agarre de Sherlock se aflojó. La dejó caer sobre sus pies, pero Molly no pudo mantener el equilibrio y terminó cayendo sobre el piso antiguo y empolvado. Comenzó a toser ruidosamente. ¿Dónde estaba la guardia cuando la necesitabas?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el dolor en su pecho y garganta y también por lo que significaba el ataque de Sherlock. Ya no la quería allí.

Al levantar el rostro para buscarlo, Molly se encontró sola en los aposentos del vampiro; no había una sola prueba de que Sherlock hubiese estado allí. Ni de que fuese a regresar.

Desde aquella noche, Molly no supo nada acerca de Sherlock. Tampoco quiso preguntar sobre él a Mycroft ni a Greg Lestrade. Si decía una palabra tendría que enfrentarse a sus sentimientos, volverlos aún más tormentosos. Definitivamente no quería andar por todo el castillo desvelando que se había besuqueado con el menor de los Holmes, ni que había estado en sus aposentos. No creerían que estuvieron solo hablando... ¿Aunque realmente importaba lo que pensaran? No, por supuesto que no. Al fin y al cabo ya no quedaba nada entre ellos. Eso estaba más claro que el agua: el vampiro no había regresado al castillo en más de una semana.

Sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por esos extraños sentimientos depresivos. Peleaba contra ellos, contra la oscuridad, lo que la hacía recordar incluso aún más al vampiro. El dolor en su alma, la esperanza de haberla encontrado de nuevo y ahora, él se había ido. Sherlock aún continuaba creyendo que Molly era Milou, solo había dicho esas cosas debido a que estaba enfurecido y herido. Era mejor para él negar que volvería a perderla, no a manos del destino, sino ante el comportamiento de Molly. Sherlock sabía que Molly jamás aceptaría un amor que no sentía realmente por ella. No lo había hecho en el pasado ni lo haría en el presente.

Durante su primer semestre en la universidad, un chico la invitó a salir. Pero Molly solo necesitó ver una vez sus ojos para saber que realmente quería pasar el rato. Ella no le gustaba de verdad. Igual que no le gustaba a Jim.

¡Jim! Molly dio un puntapié a un tronco, ganándose un buen golpe en los dedos de los pies. Era una fortuna que no hubiese tanto frío, porque de ser así, estaría doblándose del dolor. _Maldito Jim. Te odio, James. ¡Te odio!_ Las lágrimas se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas._ ¡Maldito Sherlock! _¿Acaso alguien en este mundo la quería por ser Molly? Jim solo estaba con ella para descubrir sus secretos y poderla hacer papilla —aun deseaba abofetearse por haber sido tan estúpida para no querer darse cuenta—; Mycroft solo la quería para reclutarla como miembro de la guardia; Sherlock decía amarla —aunque en realidad amaba a Milou y sus otras reencarnaciones, pero no a ella—; incluso la mujer que la cuidó cuando era niña, la Sra. Hudson, lo había hecho por órdenes de Mycroft.

Molly no tenía a nadie.

Se acurrucó contra un árbol. El cielo arriba era de un color azul claro, cubierto de nubes esponjosas de algodón. Abandonar su cuerpo, su vida, y marcharse nunca le pareció algo tan atractivo. Suspiró, una y otra vez, tratando de aliviar su dolor.

El suelo estaba cubierto de jacintos, campanitas moradas que colgaban de sus diminutos tallos, y hierba verde. La primavera estaba oficialmente en el aire: había algunos armiños jugueteando en la pradera que se extendía más allá; diferentes tipos de pájaros cantando y conquistando a sus parejas; abejas, mariposas y libélulas revoloteando sobre las flores que cubrían las raíces de los árboles que apenas comenzaban a tener botones de flor. Extrañaría esto. El día y las cosas ordinarias de la vida humana que ya no tendría. ¿Y para qué? Solo serviría ante la guardia y no habría nadie quien realmente la apreciara... Bueno, quizá Greg.

Molly cerró sus ojos y trató de irse, muy muy lejos.

_Milo —Molly— de nuevo estaba hundiéndose en la oscuridad. Lo último que vio en esta vida fueron los ojos de Sherlock. El destello de sus lágrimas se adhirió al alma del chico. Molly no supo cómo, ni tampoco se esmeró en encontrar la respuesta, pero sintió que el alma de Milo y Milou, de Milly y los demás, esa sola alma, se esmeraba en regresar._

_Siempre, siempre regresaría._

Los gritos de Sherlock se ahogaron en las profundidades de la mente de Molly. Los que ahora se escuchaban, tan fuerte y cerca, eran los de Milou.

_Las llamas consumieron su cuerpo. Sherlock ya no estaba, se había ido. _Regresaré a ti, _prometió Milou mentalmente, entre sollozos y gemidos. El dolor era tan aterrador que ya no podía mantenerse consciente..._

_Por favor, _rogó Molly_. Despierta. Despierta. Despierta. _Trató de abrir los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, pero era como si no tuviese el control de su propio cuerpo. Intentó moverse, gritar, hacer algo... Su ropa estaba empapada de sudor a pesar del frescor de la tarde.

Lo que había sido solo un momento para relajarse, en el que cerró sus ojos e imaginó que se marchaba muy lejos, se convirtió en un lapso prolongado de sueño. Las pesadillas que se ausentaron durante la semana en que no vio a Sherlock regresaron inesperadamente, haciéndola retorcerse de dolor y desesperación sobre las raíces del árbol.

El cielo que antes fue azul claro, era ahora morado y oscuro. El crepúsculo había llegado y el despertar de los vampiros también; consciente de que salir durante el día era una acción irresponsable y ridícula, lo único que Molly pudo hacer mientras las pesadillas continuaban en su sueño, fue rogar para que Mycroft o alguien la escuchara. Ahora que estaban despiertos y a salvo de la luz del sol, existía la posibilidad de que viniesen a buscarla.

Esta nueva experiencia con las pesadillas era pavorosa. Antes no se sintió tan impotente y frágil. Desesperadamente necesitaba que la despertaran.

_El chillido de Milly fue aterrador, sería desgarrador hasta para la persona más dura del mundo. Era solo una niña inocente. No merecía morir. _

_—__Déjala —gritó Sherlock. —Déjala en paz._

_La mujer, alta y menuda, con cabello lacio y oscuro, lo miró con diversión en sus ojos diminutos. Se rió; aquel sonido le causó escalofríos a Molly. _

_Milly lloró. Molly también._

_—__Es solo una niña, Jamessett. Déjala ir._

_—__No puedes negociar, Sherlock._

_—__Jamie —ahora estaba tratando de hablarle con ternura, como si aquel truco fuese a funcionar en tan despiadada mujer. —Por favor. Haré..._

S_herlock estaba inmovilizado en una silla de hierro. Las cadenas se enroscaban alrededor de sus brazos y tobillos. _

_—Cualquier..._

_No importó. Jamessett se movió rápida y ágil como una leona, tomando el diminuto cuerpo de Milly en sus brazos. La espalda de la niña pegaba contra el pecho curveo de Jamessett; la vampira exhaló su aliento en el cuello de la pequeña. Luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando a la vista sus colmillos afilados y peligrosos. Sherlock rogó, lloró, se inmovilizó... _

_—__¡Sherlock! —gritó un hombre apenas conocido para Molly. Ah, el amigo de Sherlock. John. _

_—__¡Escoge! —gritó Jamessett. —John o Milou._

_Los ojos de Sherlock viajaron rápidamente entre el cuerpo de su amigo John Watson, sujetado por otro vampiro, luego hacia la pequeña Milly. Era tan joven para intentar hacer algo, incluso para rogarle a Sherlock que se salvara y la dejara allí. Como la niña que era, valoraba su vida, se aferraba a ella con cada respiro de su pecho. _

_Jamessett no esperó una respuesta: clavó los colmillos en la suave piel de Milly. Cuando la niña comenzó a retorcerse en sus brazos, la dejó caer al suelo. _

_—__Mírala —dijo Jamessett, avanzando hasta Sherlock y tomando su rostro en sus manos y obligándolo a ver a Milly. La niña se retorcía por la conversión: sus órganos dejaban de estar vivos y perdían la capacidad de funcionar. Simplemente se quedaban congelados en el tiempo. _

_—__Quiero que veas lo que pudo haber sido... —siseó, sus labios en la oreja del vampiro. —Quiero que veas lo que no tendrás._

_Entomces Jamessett saltó, sus pantalones de cuero crujiendo por el movimiento, aterrizando sobre el cuerpo de Milly. La niña miró a Sherlock por última vez, antes de que las uñas filosas de los dedos de Jamessett se hundieran en la carne joven de su pecho para arrancar su corazón. _

Molly se incorporó de golpe al sentir el corazón de Milly ser arrancado. Gritó aterrorizada ante lo que había pasado por alto: Jamessett. James Moriarty.

Cuando sus ojos escrutaron la habitación, se percató de que Mycroft, Sherlock y Greg la observaban preocupados; Molly parpadeó tratando de hacer desaparecer las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir a borbotones.

Unas manos grandes y delgadas la sujetaron por los hombros, obligándola a recostarse de nuevo en la cama suave de su habitación.

—Tranquila, Molly Hooper —susurró el hombre. Su voz era relajante y encantadora, y su rostro, familiarmente conocido: Bradford Holmes.


End file.
